Stay With Me
by Akari-chanAya-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke yaoi. Naruto and Sasuke have to keep their shinobi and love life separate. But this mission leaves them struggling with how to deal with a strong ninja , Sukimaru, and how they'll stay together Forever or die trying.
1. Scroll 1

Naruto Fan Fic With Yaoi And Lemon

Stay With Me-Scroll 1

"lets just start with some sparring" Sasuke said readying himself for an attack.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclamed "sounds easy."

"Heh we'll see about that Naruto, mabey you'll scrach me this time." Sasuke taunted childishly.

Naruto quickly gets in an attack position,clearly irritated,and lunges at Sasuke with some kunai at hand.

"Urrugh!" Naruto shouts as he throws the kunai,Sasuke stands still, letting the easily avoidable metal knives tear his flesh,andPOOF a substatution justu."Ugh!Damn." Naruto curses as he prepairs for the upcoming counter attack.

Some shuriken fly out of a bush and naruto Quickly dodges and attacks the area from where the shuriken came.Suddenly, a paper bomb explodes,sending Naruto flying back, but before he hits the ground he yells "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!", just as 20 clones appear.

"Come on Sasuke, what are you, scared?"Multiple Narutos Tease.

"Hardly,"Sasuke answers calmly,while leaping out of a tree," Pheonix Flower Justu!" just as those words pass his lips,a giant ball of flame shoots out of his mouth and the naruto clones disappear into nothingness just as they have countless times before.then Sasuke slips back into the protecting darkness of the trees.

"GRR! Sasuke where did you go?!"Naruto yells impatiently.little did he know , Sasuke was a few feet behind him.

Suddenly, shuriken with thin wires attached to them fly out from around a tree and Wrap around Naruto forcefully draging and binding him to a tree, all the while he has a wonderfully stunned look on his face.

Sasuke Sighs" You're such a lame ninja, I'm just wasting my time training with you."

"Huff Huff,Grrr...Let me go!!"Naruto squirms, unsucessfully attempting to remove the wires.

Sasuke effortlessly slices the wires with a blood spattered kunai he found on the ground avoiding Naruto's already wounded body." You're bleeding,"Sasuke states, observing his countless,but not-so-serious wounds,and says in a condesending tone"Come here...you're so lame."

Naruto sits put while Sasuke attends to his wounds ."Wha...What are you doing??"Naruto asks,his face is suddenly overcome with immense redness.

"You're wounded,so i'm bandaging these cuts and burns. If you weren't such a stupid ninja then I wouldnt have to."Sasuke explains, blushing only a bit but Naruto cant see.

Sasuke turns his head suspiciously and Naruto tries to get a better look but just can't seem to."Why...are...you being so...nice to me ?"as soon as Naruto's words faded, Sasuke turned to meet his gaze.

Sasuke gets closer to Naruto and they both blush ferociously.While holding Naruto's head in his hands he slowly crawls closer.Neither one of them budge,but steadily hold their positions,faces expressionless,eyes so full of emotion. They gaze endlessly into each others eyes as if searching the soul for what to do in the moments that will soon come.

Sasuke still on top of him, Naruto slowly sits up,and they both close their eyes as if reading the other's mind.Sasuke leans in ,holding his breath, until their lips touch,and as soon as it happens the world slowly seems to melt away leaving only Naruto and Sasuke,together, alone.

Their grips tighten, and Sasuke turns his head to get at a better angle and they open their mouths a bit more if only to drag the moment on longer.Sasuke aids Naruto to the base of the nearest tree and they sit underneath the shade together,kissing,making the moment last as long as they possibly can.

Reluctantly, they stop and loosen their grips.Sasuke holds Naruto's head to his chest,and he runs his fingers ,slowly, through his soft blonde hair, as Naruto sits in his lap, eyes still closed, still breathing hard, clenching Sasuke's shirt.They sit in silence, replaying the moment in their heads.

Eventualy, their breathing becomes normal once more, as the sun sets beyond the horizon.Naruto sits up,Sasuke still holding him close,and asks."What do we do now?"

Sasuke takes a deep breath."What else," He whispers"Keep it a secret, tell no one ."

"Right." Naruto agrees,as Sasuke puts his hands on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, just go home now." Sasuke says reasuringly,then gazes into Naruto's eyes, and kisses him once more.Sasuke gets up reluctantly, and heads for home.

Naruto sits on the ground,Sasuke's warmth,touch,and scent lingers as if he was still there holding him to his chest.Naruto closes his eyes,gets up, and goes home, eagerly awaiting the sun to rise the next morning, and to be in Sasuke's warm arms once more.

Scroll 1 end.


	2. Scroll 2

Stay With me Scroll 2

"Here's your ramen." Ichiraku hands Naruto a large bowl of steaming noodles.

"MMM!! Thanks old man!" Then he starts to inhale the delicious ramen that sits on the table in front of him , while Sasuke stares dumbfounded at Naruto.

"Not only are you lame , but, you're also a dork." Sasuke states still staring at Naruto.

Naruto,not paying attention to anything Sasuke says, finishes the ramen and takes a deep breath. " YUM!! Thanks again old man!" he exclaims patting his stomach appreciatively, then walks out, Sasuke not far behind

" Heh heh that was great! Now lets go train!" Naruto insists putting his hands behind his head.

"Whatever, let's go " Sasuke agreed, as they hastily ran off to their training area, just as the sun set slowly beyond the horizon.

The moon hangs above the two new lovers as Sasuke gently holds Nartuo in his warm, protecting arms once more, just as they had dreamed.

"We've been together about a week now , do you think anyone has noticed?"Naruto asks, curious.

Sasuke looked away" Probably not, we've been careful"

"Yeah ! And besides, if Sakura hasn't found out then nobody has!! She'd KILL me ha ha…"He put his head on Sasuke's shoulder, as he slowly pulled Naruto closer. Naruto opened eyes and he noticed something black."…hey, Sasuke, what's this A tattoo or something?"

Sasuke quickly reached up and covered the curse mark that Orochimaru had given him long ago.

'_Great_' Sasuke thought '_now I've got to explain…._'

Scroll 2 End


End file.
